The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A downhole tool may be deployed in a wellbore that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing geologic structure for purposes of acquiring information about fluids of the geologic structure. For this purpose, the downhole tool may contain an optical spectrometer. The optical spectrometer measures how a downhole fluid interacts with light for purposes of determining information about the fluid.